


Hot Summer's Day

by haildiggory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haildiggory/pseuds/haildiggory
Summary: It's a hot summer's day at Hogwarts, and you find yourself in a tricky situation when Sirius throws you in the lake in your school clothes.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Hot Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, other than innuendo and Sirius being cheeky. Otherwise very fluffy.

You didn't have a shirt.

Well, you did, but you were having issues. The typical Hogwarts uniform for girls was a white button down and a skirt. However, you often had a problem in that you were best friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Being friends with the trio usually meant that no one emerged unscathed from a prank, and so you had become accustomed to wearing a plain white t-shirt or tank top under your button down.

Unfortunately, you couldn't find any of your undershirts.

"Y/N, why are you freaking out?" Marlene asks, walking into your dormitory with a hairbrush in her hand.

"I'm freaking out because I don't have a shirt to wear under my blouse, and you know how much I prefer to wear something under it in case of shenanigans," you explain, dramatically throwing clothes out of your trunk and onto your bed.

"Just go without one for today. We're about to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I'd rather not fail my N.E.W.T.s because of you."

You sigh.

"Fine. Let's go."

The two of you head out through the portrait of the Fat Lady and nearly break your necks sprinting down the hallway to get to class on time. When you stumble through the door, flushed and out of breath, Professor Holmes just gives you and Marlene a silent glare before returning to his lesson. You sit in the back of the class and shrink down into your seat.

"Where were you?" Sirius hisses from in front of you. You roll your eyes at him, but can't help smiling.

"Wardrobe malfunction," you say. He raises his eyebrow and looks you up and down.

"Well you look fine to me."

Thank Merlin you were already flushed from the physical exertion because you felt that telltale blush creep into your cheeks.

The class passes again without further interruption from Sirius, and after what feels like the longest hour of your life, you race out of the classroom. James had hinted that the plant you had seen on Professor Holmes' desk was actually a joke plant that he had bought at Zonko's that, when watered, exploded green sludge, and throughout the class James kept interrupting to remind the professor to water his plant.

Marlene separates herself from your group, claiming studying obligations in the library, and so you and the Marauders (minus Peter, because apparently he was a victim of an anti-nausea potion gone wrong earlier that day) headed down to the shores of the Black Lake to rest. The sun was beating down, making you sweat in your shirt, and you hoped nobody would notice how frizzy your hair had become in the moments you had been outside.

"Ah James, isn't it lovely out?" Sirius sings, linking arms with Remus and forcing him to skip down to the rocks with him. You laugh at Sirius's very poorly coordinated skipping and his equally as poor attempts to get Remus to skip faster.

"Last one in the water gets some more of that bad anti-nausea potion!" James calls out, dropping his bag by the shore.

You didn't necessarily feel like going swimming, and you knew James wouldn't follow through, so you weren't really that worried.

But apparently Sirius was.

Once you had put your bag down, he sprints over to you, throws you over his shoulders, and runs into the water with you.

"Sirius Black! Put me down!" You shriek, trying your best to avoid the splashing he was kicking up.

"Sorry love, I'm afraid I can't do that." You feel him turn to smirk at you, but only for a moment, because he throws you into the water.

You thrash around for a minute and when you finally stand up, color floods your cheeks as you realize what you must look like.

And Sirius does too, because he stares at you. Or, more specifically, at your chest. Your bra and the rest of your torso is now fully visible.

"I'm going to kill you!" You yell at him before walking through the water towards him in a way that you hoped seemed menacing.

He grins cockily and begins backing up slowly until he reaches the shore and he takes off running. You run through the remainder of the water and start chasing him up through the trees and out onto the sprawling fields of the school grounds.

"Don't you think you've done enough running today, love?" He taunts, turning to look back at you.

You groan in frustration and collapse on the ground dramatically. Sirius is by your side in a second.

"Are you okay?" He asks frantically.

You sit up and rub your head.

"Yeah I'm o-" You cut yourself off by pinning him to the ground, straddling his hips.

"You know, if you wanted to get on top of me, you could've just said so," he smirks.

"Merlin's beard you're hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love with you," he says from beneath you, looking up at you with eagerness in his eyes.

You freeze and your heart starts pounding.

"Well maybe, you git, I feel the same way," you tell him, moving off of him to sit on the ground.

He sits up, grabs your hips, and pulls you back on top of him.

"If I'd known throwing a hot girl in the water would make her confess her feelings for me, I think I'd have done it before now."

You smack his arm gently.

"Kidding. Mostly."

You smile down at him and lean forward to gently kiss his lips. When you pull back, he looks up at you with wonder in his eyes. 

"Yeah, I definitely would've done it before now if I'd known this was the result."


End file.
